moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Horror
Boogedy, boogedy, boogedy Boo! Did that scare ya? No? Well then. We'll have to try harder, now won't we. After all, that's what the horror genre is all about. Putting the fear of God and the Devil into your soul until you crap Angel feathers! The horror genre speaks to the most primal and basest of all emotions - fear. Fear can come in many wonderfully dark and glorious packages, but for most, it is the fear of death that drives us. Fear of pain is a good motivator as well. Nobody likes pain. Pain hurts. Horror stories present one or more key characters and trap them in a situation where their livelihood or that of those they love is threatened by a force beyond their control. The horror genre is as diverse and varied as any other genre and can be dissected into any number of smaller sub-genres. Classic horror * Black Cat, The (1934) * Black Cat, The (1941) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) * Cat People * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Curse of the Cat People, The * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Fly, The * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Le Manoir du diable (1896) * Mark of the Vampire (1935) * Mummy, The * Mummy's Hand, The * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Nosferatu (1922) * Phantom of the Opera (1943) * Return of the Fly * Revenge of the Creature * She-Wolf of London (1946) * Son of Dracula (1943) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Tower of London (1939) * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolf Man, The (1941) 1960s horror * Curse of the Fly * Haunting, The * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter * Night Creatures * Tower of London Sci-fi horror * 10 Cloverfield Lane * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Alien * Alien: Resurrection * Alien³ * Alien vs. Predator * Aliens * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Arcade * Blob, The (1958) * Blob, The (1988) * Bride, The * Bride of Frankenstein, The * Carrie * Chopping Mall * Cloverfield * Curse of the Fly * Flatliners * Fly, The * Fly, The (1986) * Fly II, The * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein (1994) * Frankenstein (2004/II) * Frankenstein 90 (1984) * Frankenstein & The Werewolf Reborn! * Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * Frankenstein Unbound (1990) * Galaxy of Terror (1981) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Gigantis the Fire Monster (1955) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) * Green Slime, The * Humanoids from the Deep (1980) * Humanoids from the Deep (1996) * Invaders from Mars (1986) * Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) * Jason X (2002) * Lady Frankenstein (1971) * Mutant Girls Squad (2010) * Not of This Earth (1988) * Predator * Predator 2 * Predators * Prometheus * Resident Evil (2002) * Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) * Return of the Fly * Rodan (1956) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Species (1995) * Species II (1998) * Species III (2004) * Species: The Awakening (2007) * Xtro (1983) * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter (1991) * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) * War of the Gargantuas (1966) Giant monster/Killer animal films * 2-Headed Shark Attack * 3-Headed Shark Attack * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Anaconda * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Cloverfield * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Gojira (1954) * Phase IV (1974) * Piranha (1978) * Razorback * Reptisaurus * Shark Week (2012) * Up from the Depths (1979) * Varan the Unbelievable (1962) Grindhouse horror * Devil's Rejects, The * Deranged * Hills Have Eyes, The * Hills Have Eyes Part 2, The * House of 1000 Corpses Slasher horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Candyman * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Saw VI * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (1974) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The (1986) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) * Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) * Seed of Chucky (2004) Psycho-Thriller * Eyes of a Stranger * House of 1000 Corpses * Gothic * Mother's Day * People Under the Stairs, The * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) Supernatural horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Cat People (1982) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering * Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror * Children of the Corn: Genesis * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Curse of the Puppet Master * Damien: Omen II * Demonic Toys * Demonic Toys 2 * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys * Dolls * Exorcist, The (1973) * Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) * Exorcist III, The (1990) * Exorcist: The Beginning * Ferryman, The (2007) * Final Destination 2 * Final Destination 3 * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Hellraiser (1987) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) * Hellraiser: Deader * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightbreed * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Oculus (2013) * Omen, The * Omen III: The Final Conflict * Omen IV: The Awakening * Prophecy, The * Prophecy II, The * Puppet Master * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 4 * Puppet Master 5 * Puppet Master: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination * Puppet Master: The Legacy * Retro Puppet Master * Seed of Chucky (2004) * Serpent and the Rainbow, The * Shocker * Stigmata (1999) * Thinner * Wishmaster (1997) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001) * Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) Comedic horror (2009).]] * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Bride of Chucky * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things * Eight Legged Freaks * Frankenstein 90 * Gingerdead Man * Seed of Chucky * Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth * Society * Son of Dracula * Young Frankenstein * Zombie High * Zombieland Holiday horror * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween II (2009) Monster horror * Beast Within, The * Troll * Troll 2 Ghost horror * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Candyman * Haunting, The * Haunting, The (1999) * Haunting in Connecticut, The * Shining, The (1980) * Shining, The (1997) * Sometimes They Come Back... Again Vampire horror * 30 Days of Night (2007) * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Count Dracula * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1958) * Dracula (1979) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Fright Night * Mark of the Vampire (1935) * Near Dark * Nosferatu (1979) * Return of Count Yorga, The (1971) * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) * Son of Dracula (1943) Werewolf horror * An American Werewolf in London * Frankenstein & The Werewolf Reborn! * Howling, The * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf * Howling III: The Marsupials * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare * Howling V: The Rebirth * Howling VI: The Freaks * Howling: New Moon Rising * Howling Reborn, The * Werewolf of London * Werewolf Reborn!, The * Wolf * Wolf Man, The * Wolfman, The Witchcraft horror * Dolls * Warlock: The Armageddon Mummy horror * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Mummy, The * Mummy, The (1959) * Mummy, The (1999) * Mummy's Hand, The * Mummy's Shroud, The Zombie horror * Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things * Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Return of the Living Dead * Return of the Living Dead Part II * Shock Waves * Zombieland * Zombies vs. Strippers See also * Horror films Category:Films by genre